toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Possessortaur
Possessortaurs are Capture Level 98 Mammal Beast which reside inside the Heavy Hole, more specifically in the Heavy Labyrinth. They are highly adaptable beasts, known as the Bull of the Zodiac. Appearance These beasts appear as what appears to be large gelatinous blobs of blue lined with black markings. The head of the creature has black and yellow eyes, bronze horns and the snout in the form of a human skull. The other parts of these creatures' bodies can take many different form, most consisting whatever they can absorb into their bodies. When enraged and have not absorbed any prey, they can take the form of a giant bull or Minotaur. Behaviour These beast are incredibly aggressive creature, attacking anyone that steps within a twelve mile radius of their home. They are active only from April 21st to May 21st, and are at the peak of they're physical prowess when the planet Venus is visible from the sky and the light of it shines into the crevasses of the Heavy Labyrinth. To feed these beasts envelope a victim, temporarily takes a bit of their form and abilities, then when victim is fully digested, they find another suitable food supply. When the beast slumbers, it takes a while for the victim to digest, roughly between the time the beasts are in hibernation. Powers and Abilities *'Gelatin Body' - The body of these beasts feel like gelatin, and heavy strikes will either get stuck inside the gelatinous form of the beasts or will bounce completely off. Anything trapped inside the gelatinous body of a Possessortaur will sink further into the core of the beast and digested. *'Acid Reproduction' - Possessortaurs have the uncanny ability to produce multiple kinds of acid from their bodies. They can reproduce gallons of stomach acid, which can digest their victims even further, be used as a projectile attack, or even alter the taste of its meat, making it unbearably sour and inedible. *'Beast Mimicry' - When the beast envelopes a target, they can take control of whatever it envelopes. When the gelatin of the beasts begins to enter into the cranial cavities of its victim, the beast can control the actions of the body being absorbed. Possessortaurs can trigger the signature ability of anything or anyone it envelopes, enabling locomotion, unique defense and offense, and supplementary skills of each beast. If there is no beast absorbed, a Possessortaur can remember what beasts it previously ate and produce that beasts appearance and abilities to compensate. As Food Once a Possessortaur is defeated and killed, it's body will become solid and simple to cut into. Special Preparation Ingredient Harvest Method Some say that out of all the Zodiac Ingredients, the Possessortaur it the most difficult to prepare. For starters, the beasts meat is highly acidic, making it sour and can lead to acid erosion. To alleviate this, one must use the beasts' horns to either kill one of these beasts or use as a pre-preparation tool once the beast is already dead. The horns seem to have a special antacid formula to them which neutralizes the beasts' acidity, making them easier to eat. It also helps the meat hold it's shape for much longer, because after a certain period of time, the meat will return to a gelatinous state and rot away. After the horn(s) have been inserted into a beasts' carcass, the meat can be cut with minimal issue. Preparation Method In order to keep the shape of the cuts of meat, they must be cooked at an extremely high temperature. Many people find that the best way to cook Possessortaur meat is over a grill that uses molten lava. The lava that burns cooks the meat at a high temperature of 700 to 1,200 °C (1,292 to 2,192 °F), a perfect temperature to keep the meat cooking and keep a consistent shape. Flavour enhancers like dry rubs or sauces may be applied at any time but may cause the meat to return to it's gelatin form if it's to acidic. Once the meat is cooked right, it tastes like the most tender and succulent beef. The horns may be also sold to make natural antacid medicines. Trivia *SuBash gave me the idea to make the beasts parasitoids *The beasts reside in a Labyrinth because of the Legend of Theseus and the Minotaur. *The reason they reach the pinnacle of their power during the sighting of Venus is because the Planet that rules Taurus is Venus. Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Mammal Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Beasts Category:Human World Category:Bombkid's Zoo